1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors for electrical conductors. More particularly it relates to a novel quick connect electrical cable connector, for single or multiple conductor systems.
2. Related Art
Many different types of releasable electrical cable in-line single connectors are available where a male and female component are connected, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,366,392; 4,589,721 and 4,138,181. A releasable multiple connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,056.
It is an advantage of the present invention that it provides a simple device with few components, which is easily used to releasably connect electrical cable. It is a further advantage that the present connector may be in used in place of wire nuts for connecting two or more wires.
Briefly the present invention is an electrical connector comprising a body having at least two channels therein defining a space to receive a conducting electrical cable therein, a conducting inner compression locking sleeve positioned in each channel in electrical contact with a separate outer compression locking sleeve positioned slidably along each said inner compression locking sleeve. Preferably a tab extends from the outer compression locking sleeve through a slot in the body to allow the outer compression locking sleeve to be moved by hand along the inner compression locking sleeve.
Preferably the inner sleeve is a resilient material, such a metal spring which will be compressed about the cable (bare wire) to form a good electrical contact and which will return to is original form when the outer sleeve is withdrawn from the inner sleeve allowing the cable to be removed. Also the inner sleeve is slotted to allow it to close about and grasp the cable without crimping.
The outer sleeve is preferably non conducting, thus allowing the tab to be formed as an integral part thereof. Also the slot in the body is effectively closed by the outer sleeve and a non conductive material would prevent inadvertent contact with conducting components inside the body. To achieve the closure of the inner sleeve, it preferably has a larger diameter than the outer sleeve and to facilitate sliding the outer sleeve over the inner sleeve, the inner sleeve may have a generally frustoconical cross section with the base portion having the largest diameter being distal from the outer sleeve in the open position. Sliding the outer sleeve along the inner sleeve toward the larger base will squeeze the larger base close about the cable.
In one embodiment the present connector has a non releasable cable channel which is electrically connected to two or more releasable channels.